Winning The Wonderful World
Ethiopia Egypt }} is the twelfth and final episode of The Amazing Race: Wonderful World. Leg Clue 1 - Ghebbi. Gondar, Ethiopia. -> (Cairo University. Cairo, Egypt.) For this Final Leg of the race, go to the capital of Egypt, and search for a university which has had several different names in the past 100 years. This is now where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 2 - University. Cairo, Egypt. -> (Giza Zoo. Cairo, Egypt.) Look for a zoo, located right next to your current location. You will find your next clue here. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 3 - Zoo. Cairo, Egypt. ROADBLOCK Who is a mathematical genius? In this Roadblock, one of you will have to solve the following equation, by replacing the locations with the Leg in which they appeared. Once you have solved the equation and found the right result, you will get your next clue. Clue 4 - Zoo. Cairo, Egypt. -> (Khan el-Khalili. Cairo, Egypt.) In Cairo search for a large souk, a North African bazaar. It is a popular attraction for tourists, and now it is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 5 - el-Khalili. Cairo, Egypt. -> (Cairo Opera House. Cairo, Egypt.) Find the location of your next clue in this word cloud. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 6 - Opera House. Cairo, Egypt. ROADBLOCK Who’s the wonderful one? Note: If your partner did the math-Roadblock, you must do this one. In this Roadblock, one of you will have to solve a maze, picking up four numbers on your way. During the race, each Wonder has been assigned a number, and you will now have to find out in which countries the four Wonders, represented by the number you have picked up, are located in. Once you have the correct four countries, you will get your next clue. Clue 7 - Opera House. Cairo, Egypt. -> (Fairmont Heliopolis. Cairo, Egypt.) Search for a famous hotel near The Cairo International Airport. This 152-metre high hotel has six floors, and is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 8 - Heliopolis. Cairo, Egypt. -> (Ramses Station. Cairo, Egypt.) Head to the main railway station of Cairo, where your next clue awaits. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 9 - Station. Cairo, Egypt. -> (Al-Azhar Park. Cairo, Egypt.) Go to a public park in Cairo, located near the Al-Azhar Library. Your next clue can be found in this park. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 10 - Park. Cairo, Egypt. -> (Koubbeh Palace. Cairo, Egypt.) Look for a palace, which serves as Egypt’s official guest house for visiting dignitaries. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Clue 11 - Palace. Cairo, Egypt. FINAL TASK For your Final Task, you will simply have to find the following 20 facts to get your next clue. They are all about the Wonders you have visited throughout the race. Clue 12 - Palace. Cairo, Egypt. -> (The Pyramids. Cairo, Egypt.) This is it! Go to your 20th Wonder, and run to the Finish Line! Hurry!! GO, GO, GO!!!!! Send a guess to a host. We need location, city and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Nuno & Emma. Gallery None Category:The Amazing Race 7 Category:The Amazing Race 7 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)